


Breakfast at Enjolras's

by liionne



Series: 50 Quotes Challenge [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I feel sorry for people who don't drink. They wake up in the morning and that's the best they're going to feel all day." - Dean Martin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast at Enjolras's

**Author's Note:**

> So I got bored and decided to set myself a 50 Quotes Challenge, in which I pick 50 quotes and write a ficlet around and including them. This was meant to be posted a while ago, but hey ho. Here it is.

Enjolras tumbled into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. His bright blonde curls were sticking up in a number of directions and the shorts he had worn for bed were skewiff, showing off his hip bone ever so slightly. He padded barefoot to the refridgerater before even noticing Grantaire, who was sat at the island with a plate of pancakes and a bottle of beer. Enjolras retrieved the milk from the fridge and set it down on the counter, and flicked the kettle on. He opened the cupboard, ready to grab a mug, and found them gone, replaced by sugar, eggs and flour. He blinked. He thought about it for a moment.

"Next cupboard along, love." Grantaire smirked from his stool. Sleepy Enjolras was the best type of Enjolras.

He spun on his heels to face Grantaire. "Oh." He murmured. "Morning."

Grantaire grinned. "Mornin'."

"I didn't see you." He said, his sleep-clouded brain still trying to remember if he had seen Grantaire on his way past.

Another grin from R. "I know."

Enjolras shook his head slightly, and took a step forward to kiss Grantaire quickly. His breath tasted like alcohol and chocolate. Enjolras recoiled, and then looked at he bottle of beer in his hand.

"Are you drinking already?" He asked, astounded. "It's-" He looked at the clock on the wall. "Ten thirty."

Grantaire smiled allowingly. "I'm well aware of the time, Enj. And I am, indeed, drinking."

Enjolras frowned slightly. He wasn't yet awake enough to roll his eyes. "You'll be paying for it later."

Grantaire shrugged as Enjolras went to the next cupboard along to the one he had just looked in, and found the mugs, just as Grantaire had told him. "I feel sorry for people who don't drink," He said. "They wake up in the morning and that's the best they're going to feel all day."

Enjolras paused. "That wasn't you, that was Dean Martin."

"True," Grantaire nodded. "But he was right."

Enjolras did now manage to roll his eyes, and when the kettle was finished boiling he poured himself a coffee and went to sit on the opposite side of the counter to Grantaire. He wasn't sure how long the other man had been awake; long enough to find a pair of sweatpants, make a coffee, let it go cold, get a beer and make pancakes, apparently. And seeing as Grantaire was hardly a morning person that probably meant a while. 

Enjolras sat hunched over his coffee, inhaling the scent of it and wondering whether it would be cool enough to drink yet. He didn't try it just in case, but instead began to eye up Grantaire's pancakes. R sighed, and pushed them towards him. Enjolras began to eat what was left of them, giving Grantaire a still-sleepy smile to make up for the lack of breakfast.


End file.
